1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorded disk reproducing system for reproducing a recorded disk having information signals such as video signals or aural signals sequentially recorded in the form of variations of the light transmission and/or the light reflectance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently a recording system has been proposed in various articles in which a recording medium is used consisting for example of an amorphous chalcogen compounds such as AsSe or GeTe which absorb the heat of a light. This causes a phase transformation or chemical reaction by the absorbed heat energy and thereby changes its light transmittance (transmission factor) and/or light reflectance (reflection factor), whereby a light beam having a relatively high light intensity, such as an argon laser beam is focussed into a small spot having a diameter of about 1 .mu.m, modulated in accordance with the signals to be recorded, such as video signals or aural signals and then projected on the recording medium. The portions illuminated by the intense light beam are heated, chemically changed and cause blushing, thus changing their light transmittance and light reflectance and thereby sequentially recording them in the form of a pattern corresponding to the signals to be recorded.
Since this recording system requires no particularly high-intensity laser beam and the recording can be effected in the air, the system is attracting notice as a means of providing a video disk device capable of recording and reproducing signals. However, a practical video disk device as well as reproducing device using such recording medium have not been realized.